Crippled
Crippled is the sixteenth episode of Zero Hero. Episode Zero, Aparato, and Marsipal are fighting some random alien. "Dude, thanks to you, I missed the Invader Zim marathon!" Zero yelled to the alien. "Who still watches that? It got canceled like five years ago!" Said Marsipal. "Actually it has quite a fanbase." Said Aparato. "Yay for distractions!" Said the alien. The alien shot a powerful blast from his mouth that sent the trio flying into buildings. Aparato oozed himself back, Marsipal leaped back, and Zero...climbed out. "OK, I'm gonna punch that guy so hard his toe will bleed!" Said Zero. Zero activated Big Chill and flew off into battle. "Does he even have toes?" Marsipal asked. Zero used his frost breath on the alien, but he shot another mouth blast at Zero and sent him flying. Zero got back up and shot two beams of ice at the alien. He froze him, but he broke free and grabbed Zero. "Oh son of a--" The alien squeezed Zero and Zero let out a little squeal of pain. "Crap. We have to help him.....again." Said Aparato. The alien threw Zero to the ground and stepped on his arm. Zero screamed loudly. The alien proceeded to jump on Zero's arm like a trampoline. I like trampolines. "Guys! Help! My...arm...OW! Is....being...CRUSHED." Zero yelped. "Hang on! We'll be right there!" Said Marsipal. CRACK! Zero's arm broke. "Or not....that's gotta hurt." Said Marsipal. "OW!!" Zero screamed. Later... Zero is on his bed with his arm in a cast. Marsipal and Aparato are sitting by him. "Well, it could've been worse." Said Aparato. "My arm is fudging broken. How can it be worse!?" Zero snapped. "....Do we have any toast?" Aparato replied. Aparato went on his hopeless journey to find a loaf of bread and a toaster to make himself a piece of toast with butter. Meanwhile, Marsipal stayed with Zero because he basically had to. "Zero, can you get me that cup over there?" Marsipal asked. "..." "Oh, right." Then, there was an explosion downtown! Marsipal jumped to his feet. "It's that alien again! Aparato! Get over your toast fetish and come fight!" Marsipal called. "Oh yeah, the first time I don't wanna fight, you are brave and not a coward!" Said Aparato. "Shut up." Responded Marsipal. Marsipal and Aparato ran outside going to fight the alien. "Maybe I can clone myself and my clone will have a healed arm..." Said Zero. Zero activated Ditto power and cloned himself. Zero's prediction was false, because Zero's clone had a broken arm as well. "OW! Clone back! CLONE BACK!" The clone cried. Zero reverted back into one and turned to normal. Zero walked out of bed and looked out the window. He saw Aparato and Marsipal getting their butts handed to them by the alien. "Great. They're out there fighting (and losing) while I'm stuck in here disabled." Said Zero. Aparato and Marsipal got thrown back, beaten. "Wait. Idea!" Zero said. Zero activated Upgrade and ripped his arm off. He regenerated a new one that wasn't broken. He reverted back. "That was awesome." Zero ran out and proceeded to beat the alien and save the day. Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Big Chill *Ditto *Upgrade Villains *Unnamed Alien Trivia *It is revealed that Upgrade can regenerate a broken limb into a fixed one. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes